The Great Flood
by skylor94
Summary: The story of Demen Unara, a knight of Hyrule, and how he starts the Great Flood to halt Ganondorf, who attempts to rule the land. Rated T for language
1. Prolouge

The Great Flood Begins

Prologue

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG. My hammer on the heated steel sword would sound every time I would bring it down upon it with a great force.

"So who are these swords for anyway?" I ask my boss, Cordon. He was the master blacksmith in the kingdom of Hyrule. Anytime the kingdom needed a reliable sword, he would smith it.

"The knights of Hyrule, Demen." Cordon said as he carefully dipped his heated sword in a container of cool water. "They require an upgrade, so I have found a lighter design to give them." I studied the design of the blades and nodded, "Yeah, it does seem like a lighter sword, and less material."

"Speaking of the knights, anything come to you? I had heard you had applied." He says

"No, not yet. But it's only been a day since I have turned it in."

"Ya know I never pictured you as the knight type." It was true. I was pretty short at 5' 9" at the age of 19, and I was really skinny, like it wasn't really healthy for me to be this skinny.

"Well, I was thinking and I do like working here, but I need to go somewhere that I can actually help the kingdom. I know making swords for them are helping, but I want to be out there, adventuring."

He laughs and says, "OK, but don't press your luck only a few a month are chosen at most."

"Yeah yeah" I say with a sigh. At 7:00pm, I start home. It has been such a long day, I just want to get home and sleep. I open my door, hang my coat and start upstairs. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. I go to the door and open it. A 22 year old looking guy with blonde hair and a chain mail shirt, and cloth pants with leather boots is standing in front of me. I am trying to figure out who it is as he sticks his hand out. "I'm Captain Link of the Knights of Hyrule." He simply says. "You are Demen Unara, correct?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading the prologue of The Great Flood, my first fanfic. I will hopefully make the chapters longer than this. Thanks again and please review! -skylor94**


	2. The Rookie

**Chapter 1**

I am standing in front of one of the most successful knights of Hyrule and I'm gaping at him, speechless. He cocks his head and asks,

"Are you ok?" I nod absently. _What in Farore is Capt. Link doing here!?_ I think to myself. I shake my head and return his handshake. "A great pleasure to meet you, sir!"

"Well", he says "I am on business so let's get started! I would like to invite you to the training of the knights to see if you are worthy of being a successful Hyrulian Knight! Every rookie is given a captain in charge to supervise him, and I volunteered immediately for you. I find that you have some strength, working in the blacksmith that forges our swords." He looks over me, inspecting me, "And I see you are as thin as a deku stick, but we can fix that with a little meat!" He grins "So what do ya say, Demen, you in?" I stood staring at him blankly. This could change my life! I have been dreaming to go into the knights for what seems like forever. Now, one of the best knights is at my door, asking me to join.

I nod and say, "It would be a huge honor!" He smiles, "Good! Well, you shall start immediately tomorrow at 6:00am!" He looks inside my house, "Also, don't worry about living here tomorrow, every rookie is given a bunk to themselves in the Barracks. Until though, rest up here, you have a huge day tomorrow!" He waves goodbye and I shut my door. I am smiling with happiness as a lay down to sleep.

* * *

I get up at 5 in the morning. I couldn't sleep last night because I had way too much excitement. I get dressed with my normal wear. I head out to the castle training grounds. When I get there, I am halted by a guard.

"Name?" the guard asks

"Demen Unara, sir"

He looks at a list he has. "You're early. Go ahead in and the Captain in charge of you will meet with you." I nod and start to walk in but I bump into a large person with plate armor on and fall to the ground. "Oof. Sorry sir, I wasn't-"

"Hahahaha!" A laugh from the armored person cuts me off "You think your knight material? You look like a cucco!" I get up and ignore him by walking by him. Suddenly I hear metal scrapping on a scabbard.

"Don't ignore me kid!" I turn and see he is running towards me with a metal sword in his right hand. He swung it horizontally at me, but I instinctively ducked under the swipe. He then thrusts at me, hoping to pierce me, but I back flip to get away.

"Henza, stop that nonsense! Quit fighting with my rookie." I turn to see Captain Link in a white shirt and long pants and a chainmail shirt with boots. The knight who was attacking me sheathed the blade quickly, "Captain! Uh, I wasn't fighting; this civilian was caught back here." Link starts toward him while saying, "Yeah, when the guard at the entrance didn't do a thing about him. Henza, honestly you are the most horrible liar. For your behavior, you get to clean the toilets. Now!" Henza heads off, grumbling about something. Link turns toward me.

"Sorry about that. You look pretty nimble on your feet though. That's good. Let me give you a quick pass around through the training grounds." I nod and we head up the hill. He takes me through where the swords arena is, the archery range and the barracks.

"This is where you will be staying. This day will begin your training as a rookie. I will oversee your training and hopefully you will be a knight." He explains. "Any questions?"

"How long does it take for a rookie to be a knight, sir?" Link sighs. "First off, please don't call me sir, I use to live in a forest and I am still not use to it and to answer your question, about a year or two." I nod grimly. I am going to be here for a while.

He smiles and says "Well, time for you to get your equipment!" He reaches into a leather pouch on his side and pulls out a folded white t-shirt with chain mail, Cloth pants, and leather boots. The shirt has a Hyrulian symbol of the red bird that had its claws at a triangle that I noticed as the Triforce. I was puzzled. "Magic pouch, it is very convenient." He handed me the clothes. "Oh! Almost forgot! Here, you sword. It isn't as good as a knight's, but it will work for training!" He pulls out a scabbard with a sword in it, and a sword belt. The sword has a brown hilt and a 3 foot blade.

"It's your choice to put it either over your back or to your side." I nod as he passes them to me. I strap the scabbard onto the belt and to my back. He then grins, "That's how I like to put mine. Anyway, your bunk is in there, upstairs and to the right. Get changed and meet me at the sword arena and we shall see how you fair with a sword." I head inside and see the bunk with my name on it. I change out of my clothes and into the ones given to me. I noticed that the bunks were pretty empty, but there were four other names other than mine. Henza, Gant, Fildan, and Lanz. I guessed they are fellow rookies. I recognized Henza and groaned. It was the guy that attacked me. I went outside and headed for the sword arena.

* * *

**A.N. I know things aren't very exciting, but I am just building to the action. Hopefully the next few will be better! Until next chapter, Skylor out!**


	3. Rivals

**A.N.- I know it is kind of confusing on how Link is here (thanks for the review Norkix!). I might write another fan fiction of how Link comes back into the timeline, ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 2

I arrive at the sword arena and see Link setting up targets. "Oh you're here. I guess it's time to get you started. We will start on basics. He would strike at me slowly and I would deflect the oncoming strike with my sword. Gradually, he would get faster. By the time we were warmed up, the other rookies were with us. I didn't even notice this until we stopped. Link turns to their direction.

"Ah, you're all here now! I was just working with Demen, our newest rookie. Demen, your fellow rookies. You've already met Henza. Next to him is Gant," The person next to Henza waves and grins. He is about my height, with black, short hair. "Then Fildan," The next guy nods in my direction. He is really tall, and would seem still pretty fast. "And finally, Lanz." He seems to be the strong guy here; he is built like a goron.

"Now, today we work on shields. Go pick up your shield to the left." We head to the racks and choose. They are almost standard issue, but seem lighter. I am struggling a little but not much.

"Ok, now you will all pair up and defend yourself. Try to push your shield as your opponent swings at you. This will catch him off guard. Demen, your with Henza," I hear a snicker from Henza and I groan. "Gant with Fildan, and Lanz with me. Now get paired up and begin when ready."

I walk over to Henza and stand a few feet from him. He grins evilly at me and says "You ready fresh meat? I guess since I've been here longer, I get to start first with slashing."

I gulp nervously and ready my sword and shield in front of me. He yells and slashes downward on me, but I defend myself by raising my shield up a little. The sword meets the shield with a loud clang and the sword bounces off my shield. Henza continues his onslaught by repeated sword slashes. My shield deflects every one.

Then, Henza jumped into the air to try to hit me on the head. I stand, and raise my shield to meet him. When he is close I push my shield towards him, and he yelps as he is recoiled to the ground.

"My turn" I rush towards him, hacking into his shield. He wasn't ready, so he is a bit unstable, but defends himself. I slash horizontally and hit his sword at the hilt. I pull up, relieving him of his blade, and put my blade to his neck, showing my victory.

As I stand there, I notice I feel pretty good. I grin and sheathe my sword and shield. I look around and see we had an audience. A few knights and the rookies gathered around us while we had fought. I see Captain Link is very surprised. "Uhh, Beginners Luck?" I say. He shakes his head, "no Demen that was pure skill, but didn't you say you had no experience with a sword?" I nod and he says "Well, I guess, we don't have to focus on swordplay too much. Anyway, its lunch already so let's get something to eat. We meet back here at 1700. At ease."

I start to head up to the cafeteria until a hand grabs onto my collar. "Where you goin?" I turn and see its Henza. He swings a fist at my head. It connects to the right of my face, and I am thrown to the ground. The salty taste of blood fills my mouth. I spit the crimson liquid out. "That's for showing me up! I hope you know to not do that again!" He walks away.

I start to get up, but a hand comes in front of me. I take it and get up. I see Gant was helping me. "You alright?" "Yeah I'll be fine. What's with Henza, anyway?" "Well, he doesn't like it that anyone has gotten better than him. He just thinks he should be knight by a month. He's been here for a while though." I nod and we head to the cafeteria.

I get my meal and sit down with the other rookies. The food wasn't so bad. I inhaled it pretty fast. In the middle of my meal, Link comes over with a tray and sets it next to me. "You have to toughen up, so here, eat up." He leaves and I stare at the tray. I finish my first and set into the second.

"So" Gant says "Demen, where did you work before here?" I have my mouth full, so I swallow before responding, "I worked at the blacksmith in Castle Town. My father had known the blacksmith and gotten me the job. When my parents died, Cordon, the black smith, took me in for a few more years, until I could get to my feet."

"So did he give you training or anything?" Fildan asks

"No, not at all." I respond

"C'mon, you would have gotten some to take down Henza so easily! I mean, we all can, but not like you did!" Lanz shouts out

I look around them and say "Seriously, I had no prior training to coming here. All I did was forge the swords."

"Whatever man, but seriously you have a pretty good sword hand. You gave Henza a thrashing!"

We finish lunch and go back to the barracks. I am surprisingly tired, so I get into my bunk and take a nap. While sleeping, I have a very weird dream. I am in front of the castle gates in light knight armor. All I see is a dark cloud that appeared to have red eyes. It was creepy, but I couldn't move. The cloud forms into a humanoid shape in front of me. On the right hand of the humanoid is a big triangle with a smaller upside-down triangle in it, forming 3 same sized ones. The top one on his hand glowed with a golden light. I looked down involuntary and see the same triangle with the two bottom ones glowing on my right hand. I look up and a hand covers my face to where I can't breathe.

I wake up in a cold sweat and I sit up. _Who was that!? What were the markings on our hands? Why did it look so familiar?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Skylor94 out!**


	4. Tetra

**Whew! Sorry for the wait, been having a case of Writers Block. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Tetra

I shake off the dizzy feeling of sleep and get up. I keep thinking about my dream. My main thoughts are to the triangle on our hands. Suddenly, I remember that shape. I can't believe I was so stupid!

LB

"_Hey Demen! Help me with these!" Cordon yells at me. I hurry to him and take a box full of steel. We get into the shop and set it down. Inside the box are blank shields. He sees me staring at the shields. "Ok Demen, we are going to Lake Hylia. Today I am going to show you how I make the Hylian Sheild."_

_We head toward Lake Hylia and stop at the island with a lonely tree. Cordon turns to me. "Ok, Demen, grab a blank steel shield." I do that and hand it to him. He takes it and begins holding it towards the sun. "O Goddess of the Sun and Power, Din, please bless this shield." I get a glance at the shield and on it a golden triangle has appeared._

_Cordon continues by placing the shield in water. "O Goddess of Water and Knowledge, Nayru, please bless this shield." On the shield, to the bottom left of the first triangle, appears another golden triangle._

_He then places the shield face down to where the face is covered by grass. "O goddess of Life and Courage, Farore, please bless this shield." When he picks it up, to the right of the triangles is yet another one. They form a bigger triangle. He shows me the shield. _

"_It is not quite yet done, but the shape on here that you see is called the Triforce. It is said that one with a pure heart will have their wish granted with a paradise, but if unbalanced the pieces will shatter into 3 pieces; Wisdom, Courage, Power, and embed themselves into the chosen people, the piece most resembling the person touching it goes to them. So the legend is told anyway. Now for the final step,"_

_He then holds the shield, facing it skyward. "O Spirit of this Lake, bless this shield." A bolt of lightning hits the shield, strangely keeping Cordon safe. I thought I saw the lightning in the shape of a dragon but I took it as my eyes playing tricks. A red bird appears above the Triforce along with blue washing the background of the shield._

"_There, pretty neat, huh?"_

_LB_

The Triforce… huh, weird. Then how did I have it? I know of the story of the Hero of Time, where he has the Triforce of Courage, and Queen Zelda has the Triforce of wisdom. Who had Power? I remember Cordon telling me the legend of the Hero of Time, and how he saved the land of Hyrule from someone named "The King of Evil," but who was it? Suddenly, I look to the wooden clock on the wall. It's 4:30. I breathe a sigh of relief and get my sword on my back. I head downstairs and exit the barracks. While walking to the sword arena, I hear Gant yelling at me to wait up. I turn and he is jogging towards me.

"Hey man," he says, panting heavily, "You heading up to the arena? I'll go with ya" I nod and continue.

"So" I start "how long have you been here?" He looks off to the distance and responds, "About a year now…" "Man, so I am probably going to be here for a while now…" I smile "Oh well, at least I am getting to try." He nods and we walk onto the arena. We are the only ones there so we practice our sword play.

I start out with a horizontal slice, but he counters. We go for a good 5 minutes of this until we tire. We are evenly matched. We sit down and rest until the others get here.

When Link comes up, he asks me, "Hey, how do you like it here so far?"

"Alright, though I have to tell you about my dream I had, talk about weird." He nods "Well, tell me after, but right now we work on training. Today, we work on endurance. You only need a sword, so step up to a dummy and wait." I step to one and he explains that we strike it for as long as possible. I decide to lay off of anything fancy and simply strike it. In about a minute, my arm feels like lead and I have to stop.

Link grins "Well, we now know you have to work on endurance. Well since you lost, I need someone to pick up some weapons from the blacksmith in town." I hear Henza snickering loudly.

I nod, knowing I'll be able to see Cordon again. I head out, sword strapped to my back. I know the town well and head quickly to the shop. I open the door to the blacksmith and see Cordon talking to a girl. She looks about 19, short blonde hair with a normal figure. She hears me come in and turns. She looks me in the eye and I get lost in the blue sea of her colorful eyes. It must look like I am gaping, so I straighten up and let out a pitiful "Hi"

She tilts her head, "Hmm, you must be Demen; Cordon speaks about you a lot."

My face is burning with nervousness. I shake my head and turn to Cordon. "Hey Cordon, I'm here to pick up the weapons for the knights." He smiles "Well aren't you the strong one! Ha just in the back you know that! Oh this little angel is my daughter, Tetra." I look at him shockingly, "I never knew you had a daughter!" He laughs "I guess it just skipped my mind to tell ya!" I start for the back room but feel a hand stop me on my shoulder. I look back and its Tetra. "Has anyone told ya you are short?" I quickly turn my head as it goes beat red.. I honestly never thought about it. I am short, but not that much…right? "Heh…no," I whisper. Before she can say anything, I pick up the weapons and rush out the door. As I shut the door, I put my back to it. _Wow…she is kinda headstrong, _I say in my head. I quickly start heading up to the castle. I am greeted with Link. He is talking to someone.

"You know you shouldn't be out here, my Queen." She starts to say something, when she sees me going past. "Oh hello!" She says. I flinch and put the box down. I kneel and say "Pleasure to meet you, Milady." Link starts laughing while Queen Zelda sighs loudly. I find a new itch on my neck, and quickly start to leave with the box. "Demen, Wait!" Link's voice reaches me, and I set down the box. _How much am I going to pick up and drop this damn box!? _I turn and say,

"Yes si-Link?"

"You said something about a dream this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah" I tell him about the Triforce and the dark cloud. At that, his eyes go huge, but Queen Zelda glances at him quickly with a calm look. "Demen, I am sure it is nothing. Go to the barracks. I'll get the box. Get some rest." I nod and head to the barracks. I hit my bed sleeping that night.

**OOOOOOO Tetra? Don't worry this is not the SAME TETRA or is it…?! So Sorry about how long this took and hopefully this BLOCK of WRITING goes away!-Skylor94**


End file.
